


【KKOB/卡带】无妄之灾

by bailijiu



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailijiu/pseuds/bailijiu
Summary: 原梗来自sin0，已得到授权
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, kkob, 卡带 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【KKOB/卡带】无妄之灾

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年4月的旧文归档  
> 盗梦空间paro  
> 角色ooc有  
> 剧情无头无脑注意  
> 梦境空间存在私设  
> 血腥、呕吐描写有  
> 原梗来自sin0  
> 对不起被我写烂了

变故发生在一瞬间，当脚下水泥地面破碎的刹那旗木卡卡西下意识抓住了宇智波带土的手腕，“来不及了。”纵使宇智波带土及时伸手，也只是堪堪擦过宇智波止水公文包的一角，眼睁睁望着隐隐想起些什么一脸茫然的宇智波止水迅速化为细碎光点消散在蔚蓝苍穹。  
他背后无数层叠的摩天大厦嘶吼扭曲的悲鸣轰然倒塌，夹杂尖锐的求救声刺痛旗木卡卡西的耳膜，第三层梦境开始全面崩溃，他能做的只是在下落时再次加大力道握住宇智波带土的手。  
“琳！”  
在呼啸的风声里嘶哑嗓音呼喊队友的名字，身处现实的野原琳飞快在光屏上输入代码，在渐渐褪去色彩的光标里不断添加崭新指令。  
一定要赶上啊！  
视频投影激烈抖动沙沙作响，最后咔擦一声如泡沫般破裂。指令失败。冰冷的屏幕布满暗红弹窗。原野琳愣了愣，匆匆站起焦急之下无意踢翻椅凳，跪倒在宇智波止水的病床前紧捏他的手，“请你一定、一定要醒来。”  
完了，又要重来。  
宇智波带土被风吹的脑壳疼，大脑最终只保留一句言语。他想问”接下来怎么办？卡卡西。”可光是张嘴，就吃了一肚子风，因此明智闭上了嘴，眯起眼睛努力寻回聚焦。旗木卡卡西银白的发尖胡乱飞舞，在金黄色的沙滩划出一道道微弱的光芒，殊不知在旗木卡卡西眼中景色也是出奇的相似。他的身后是一望无际不断翻滚的血色海洋，随着高度的降低，宇智波带土隐隐能闻到泛着铁锈的腥臭。  
“抓紧了。”  
旗木卡卡西叮嘱一声，在最快速度内想象出沙粒的柔软，并成功催眠自己，但心底满是不安，担忧在别人的潜意识冥想能达到什么程度，好在当他们重击地面时见证了效果，原本坚硬的黄沙甚是软糯，宛若弹簧将他们再次送上天空，几个来回后二人筋疲力尽躺倒在毛糙沙滩上胸腔大幅度起伏，喘着粗气。  
“你想去哪里？”  
眼角瞥见宇智波带土挣扎支起身体，旗木卡卡西撑着发软的手肘迫切追问。  
“去找止水，把他带回去……见鬼，他怎么会在那里！”  
宇智波带土老实交代，被海面上漂浮的异物吸引去了目光，诧异发现那是失去意识的宇智波止水，忍不住低声咒骂一声，迈着腿往岸边走，万万未料到被旗木卡卡西禁锢住肩膀，“够了，那不是我们可以涉及的领域。”  
他的情绪很少如此激动，几乎是低吼着劝带土放弃，“带土！”可宇智波带土沉默着掰开他的手，“绝不能触碰潜意识！”他过于担忧宇智波带土会不管不顾冲入血海，急迫继续补充道，“万一迷失，就算是你也回不来。”  
“卡卡西。”  
宇智波带土喊了一声他的名字，不再试图掰开卡卡西关节用力过猛，泛着惨白的左手，把自己的右手轻轻搭在手背安抚拍了两下，“别忘了我们来这里的目的。”  
可他没有你重要……  
旗木卡卡西像被抽取力气垂下手没有回话，凝视着被潮水拍打的金黄沙滩睁大了干涩的眼睛，嚅嗫嘴唇苦涩咽下言语。  
宇智波带土骤然转身踏进了深海，水比他想象得更深，不符合常理泥泞海底紧紧吸黏小腿，咬着后槽牙费力拔出，踏出下一步，“宇智波止水你个王八蛋，出什么车祸。”  
旗木卡卡西站在岸边望着他渐渐远去的身影，松开握紧的拳头叹了口气，“你个白痴，也带上我啊……”认命追了上去。  
  
宇智波带土确实太天真了，等他全身浸入血水异变发生了，越是靠近宇智波止水重力越发强大，恍惚间仿若有无数双红手拉扯着往深不见底的黑暗坠去，被强行掰开的口腔塞入异物，大量腥咸的液体涌入食道，滑腻的肉质软体滑入胃袋，怪异的肿胀感让大脑昏昏沉沉，唯有呕吐感愈演愈烈。  
他想吐可是吐不出来，腮帮子被塞得鼓鼓，挣扎着向前探去，他从来没有游得这么狼狈，连狗刨都比现在强。这多亏了宇智波止水，在这一点上带土从未如此感谢对方，你个混球，宇智波带土翻着白眼心底恨恨啐一声，探出手艰辛握住宇智波止水的一截小拇指。这就够了。他伸长手臂握住了身后旗木卡卡西展开的手掌，他们可以回归第三层梦境了。  
  
回到第三层梦境还没站稳脚跟，宇智波带土马上弯下腰吐了出来，无数破碎的深红内脏混合唾液溅落在地面，他呕得灰天暗地甚至还被呛到，无法抑制剧烈咳嗽起来，旗木卡卡西浑身乏力举起颤抖的手安抚他紧绷的后背。宇智波带土已经吐出淡黄色胃水，可他的小腹仍然微微鼓起，他迟疑了一下，把手探进口腔触碰吊起的小舌头，脸色骤变吐出一大摊酸水，力竭顺着旗木卡卡西的肩膀瘫坐在地，顺带再次染深他肩膀体恤衫的一角,旗木卡卡西同样瘫软在冰冷的水泥地上，费力抬起袖子擦去带土嘴角的呕吐物，“一切都结束了。”  
“是啊……”  
宇智波带土沙哑着低声回应，用最后的力气抬起脚，哆嗦着用脚尖踢一下宇智波止水的手臂。  



End file.
